Sengoku Era
by Nobunaga1911
Summary: Dulu Sekitar Abad ke-16 di Jepang, Terjadi perang Saudara Klan-klan di Jepang. Perang yang diikuti banyak Klan dengan tujuan membentuk suatu kesatuan baru di Jepang. Era tersebut disebut Era Sengoku. Tapi Sebentar lagi, Era tersebut akan Mendekati dimasa Tergelapnya
1. Chapter 1 : sengoku

Chapter 1 "Sengoku"

Disclaimer Fanficnya Milik Ane tp Sengoku Basaranya punya Capcom.

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

.

Di Kastil Iwadeyama. Tempat Klan Date. Klan Date adalah Klan Baru Pada Zaman itu...

Masamune : "Aaahh Kojuro! Akhirnya kita Berhasil membentuk Klan ini"

KoJuro : "Ya, Tapi Klan ini Baru Dibuat 3 bulan lalu. Kita membutuhkan kepercayaan penduduk dan juga harus membangun kekuatan Militer"

Masamune : "Hmm Baiklah Ayo Kita selesaikan ini dengan Cepat Kojuro"

Kojuro : "Ya"

Masamune : "Tapi Aku mempunyai Satu Rencana"

Kojuro : "Apa Itu Masamune-Sama?"

Masamune : "Ketika Kita sudah menyelesaikan Hal disini, Mari kita Menyerang Klan lainnya. Aku ingin segera Menguasai Provinsi Oushu. Pertama, Kita akan menyerang Selatan dulu"

Kojuro : "Soma?"

Sementara itu...  
Tsuruga...

Yoshimoto : "Ayolah Para Pemalas! Kita diberi perintah Keluarga Ashikaga Untuk Menyerang Raja Iblis Owari!"  
Klan Imagawa Merupakan Bawahan Klan Ashikaga...

Ieyasu : "(Owari? Nobunaga Kah)?"

lalu Yoshimoto datang ke Ieyasu

Imagawa : "Tokugawa! Tokugawa adalah Bawahan Dari Imagawa! Yang Berarti Bawahan Ashikage! Cepatlah dan jgn Melamun!"

Ieyasu : "Baik Tuan!"

Yoshimoto pergi meninggalkan Ieyasu

Ieyasu : "(Owari!? Apa dia sudah Gila?)"

Di Owari, Kastil Kiyosu...  
Datang Pembawa Pesan Dan menjelaskan Pasukan Imagawa Segera Menuju Owari...

Mitsuhide yg Berdiri disamping Tahta Nobunaga Berkata...

Mitsuhide : "Nobunaga-Sama... Sepertinya Rencana Kita akan Segera Kita Mulai..."

Nobunaga : (Tersenyum)

To Be Continue

Selanjutnya, "Okehazama"

Reviewnya please :D  
Gk terima FLAME


	2. Chapter 2 : Okehazama

Chapter 2 "Okehazama"

Disclaimer Fanficnya Milik Ane tp Sengoku Basaranya punya Capcom.

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Di kai...  
Pembawa Pesan Takeda datang ke Ruangan Takeda Shingen.

Pembawa pesan : "Lapor! Pasukan Imagawa sedang menuju Owari! Untuk menyerang Oda!"

Shingen : "Apa!? Apa yg dipikirkan Badut tua itu!"

Yukimura yg ada di samping Shingen...

Yukimura : "Memangnya kenapa Oyakata-sama?"

Shingen : "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Persiapkan Pasukan! Kita Akan Mengejar Pasukan Imagawa! Demi Ikatan Aliansi kita!"

Yukimura : "!?"

Pasukan Takeda keluar gerbang...

Shingen : "(ini juga sebagai upaya mengetahui kekuatan oda)"

Takeda, Imagawa dan Hojo membentuk Aliansi bersama demi melindungi diri dari ganasnya Zaman Sengoku

Malam Tiba...  
Di Hutan Okehazama...

Yoshimoto menggunakan tandu dalam perjalanan Perang. Lalu dia berkata kpd salah satu pengawal...

Yoshimoto : "Pengawal... Suruh seluruh pasukan untuk beristirahat disini. Mereka pasti lelah~"

Pengawal : "Eehh!? Baiklah!"

Yoshimoto : "(sebenernya aku mual~)" Sambil menahan muntah

Pengawal : "Seluruh pasukan! Atas perintah Yoshimoto-Sama!Kita diperintahkan untuk beristirahat disini! Demi menjaga Kondisi kita!"

Prajurit Terheran...  
"Yoshimoto-samatumben baek"

Ieyasu : "Tumben... Kok dia jd seperti itu yak?"

Yoshimoto adalah seorang Daimyo yg tamak. Dia Selalu memperlakukan Prajuritnya semena-mena. Jd banyak Prajurit yg tak menyukainya...

Di Ujung Hutan Okehazama yg bermulut ke Owari...  
Pasukan Oda Datang...

Nobunaga : "Mitsuhide.. Apa rencanamu?"

Mitsuhide : "Baiklah Nobunaga-sama. Seperti yg kita ketahui, jumlah pasukan kita dengan Imagawa Berbanding Jauh Dengan Pasukan Imagawa. Oleh karena itu..."

Lalu Hujan...

Mitsuhide : "Hujan ya? Seperti yg ku prediksikan"

Nobunaga : "Berhentilah Bermain-main Dan lanjutkan Apa Rencanamu!"

Mitsuhide : "Maaf Nobunaga-kou. Sebelum itu Senapan kita sepertinya cukup..."

Di Perkemahan Imagawa di Hutan Okehazama, Perkemahannya Terdiri dari 2 :  
\- Perkemahan Utama. Tempat dimana Orang2 penting Imagawa dan Prajurit Elite berkumpul disini. Perkemahan ini Menjorok ke Arah Owari  
\- Perkemahan Prrajurit biasa dan non Elite. Disini adalah tempat prajurit Non Elite dan Juga Pasukan Tokugawa Berkemah. Yoshimoto memisahkan mereka Karena merasa tidak pantas satu perkemahan dengan Mereka.

Ieyasu : "Perasaan buruk apa ini?"

Scene Berpindah ke Pasukan Takeda...  
Tiba-Tiba...

Mitsuhide : "Wah wah Mau kemana kalian. Nampaknya terburu-buru sekali hihihi"

Shingen : "Sabit dan Bendera Oda.. Kau pasti Akechi Mitsuhide kalau tidak salah"

Mitsuhide : "Wah namaku cukup terkenal juga ya"

Shingen : "Apa kau yakin ingin menghadang kami dengan pasukan sekecil itu?"

Mitsuhide : "Kalau begitu, Ini akan Mudah bagimu bukan?"

*Siiingggg

Shingen : "Yukimura! Bawalah Prajurit setengah dari pasukan kita. Lalu pergilah ke Okehazama"

Yukimura : "Apa!? Tp kenapa kita Tidak menghadapinya dulu lalu langsung Ke Okehazama?"

Shingen : "Kita tidak boleh kehilangan waktu. Setelah Kau kembali, Beritahu aku tentang kekuatan Oda itu"

Yukimura : "Tapi"

Shingen : "Pergi!"

Yukimura : "Ba-Baiklah!"

Yukimura membawa setengah dari pasukan Takeda keluar dari Barisan Pasukan Takeda

Mitsuhide : "Jd kau ingin Lihat Kekuatan Raja Iblis? Baiklah Kurasa akan menarik. Pasukan! Biarkan Pemuda itu Lewat!"

Yukimura : !?

Yukimura menuju Okehazama

Shingen : "Brengsek! Kau ingin bermain dengan Pasukan Takeda ya!? Baiklah! Aku tidak akan sungkan! Pasukan! Maju!"

Mitsuhide : "Hihihi"

Sementara itu, Di Yukimura...

Yukimura : "Raja Iblis Owari... Sehebat apa dia?(gemetaran)"

Di tebing Hutan Okehazama...

Nobunaga : "Pasukan Bersenapanku...Tembak!"

Sfx : Dor!Dor!Dor!Dor!Dor!

Shingen : !?  
Mitsuhide : Sudah dimulai ya hihihi

Yukimura : Suara Apa itu!?  
Sasuke : !?

Ieyasu : !?  
Yoshimoto : !?

Pertempuran Okehazama, Sudah dimulai!

To Be Continue

Selanjutnya, "kekuatan iblis"

Please Reviewnya :D  
Gk terima FLAME


	3. Chapter 3 kekuatan iblis

Chapter 3 "Kekuatan Iblis"

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Di tebing Okehazama...

Nobunaga Memejamkan mata sambil mengingat rencana yg diberikan Mitsuhide. "pergilah ke Tebing Okehazama. Hujan yg deras ini akan mengelabui Penglihatan mereka. Dan juga tembakan semua senapan. Buat mereka bingung. Ketika mereka semua panik, Turun lah ke Perkemahan melewati tebing menurun. Cuaca Hujan ini dapat membuat Tebing licin dan Memudahkan untuk Melewatinya. Setelah itu incar Yoshimoto dan bunuh semuanya"

Nobunaga : "Pasukan bersenapanku...Tembak!"

Sfx : Dor!Dor!Dor!Dor!Dor!

Yoshimoto : "Suara Apa itu!?"  
Ieyasu : "Oda kah!?"

Scene Beralih ke Suasana Perkemahan Utama yg Kacau.  
Semua org Panik dan bingung...

Di tebing...

Nobunaga : "Pasukan Samurai! Ikut Aku!"

Nobunaga Bersama Pasukannya Menuruni tebing menggunakan Kuda.

Terjadi Pertempuran Hebat di perkemahan Utama...

Yoshimoto Pun Berhasil Kabur Dari Pertempuran...

Yoshimoto : *Sambil berjalan*"Syukurlah aku berhasil kabur. Silahkan cari aku Sampai Jenggotmu Tumbuh! Raja Iblis Tua! Gyahahahaha!"*membentur sesuatu di kepala*"Hah? Apa yang-!

Ternyata itu adalah Shotgun Nobunaga...

Yoshimoto : "waaa! Sejak Kapan Kau-!" Sfx Dor!

Siingg...  
Yoshimoto Tewas...

Nobunaga : *sambil berjalan ke Pertempuran* "Ketika kau telah Memasuki Permainan Iblis, Maka Tak ada jalan untuk menghentikannya"

Sementara itu di tebing Okehazama Sisi lain, Yukimura Datang...

Yukimura : "Nampaknya Kita tepat waktu"

scene berubah ke kemah Prajurit No Elite...  
"Apa yg terjadi disana?"  
Heran Para Prajurit...

Ieyasu : "Semuanya! Mari Kita Akhiri ini! Kita semua Merasa Tertindas dengan sifat Yoshimoto. Mengapa Kita tidak Bangkit saja? Mari Kita buat dunia baru dimana semua orang memiliki hak yang sama! Jika Kalian Percaya Kepadaku! Mari kita Membuat Ikatan dan membuat Dunia Baru!"

"Tokugawa Ieyasu..."  
"yeaahh!"  
"yeeaaaaahhhh!"

Akhirnya, Tokugawa melakukan Kudeta dan membuat Klan Baru. Sementara itu dari langit Mikkawa...

Ieyasu : "itukan... Honda Tadakatsu!"

lalu Tadakatsu Mendatangi Ieyasu, lalu berlutut ke Ieyasu.  
Ieyasu : "Kau Ingin Bergabung denganku? Bukankah Kau salah satu jenderal Imagawa?"

Tadakatsu : "...!"(Yoshimoto-sama Bukan lah org yg bisa dipercayai Untuk membuat Dunia Baru. Dia Hanya Orang yg mementingkan Dirinya sendiri. Aku percaya padamu Ieyasu)

Ieyasu : "Tadakatsu!"

Sementara itu di pasukan Yukimura...

Terlihat Oda Nobunaga kembali memasuki pertempuran...

Yukimura : "itukah Nobunaga?"

Sasuke : "Iya sepertinya dia"

.

Nobunaga : "Sampah-Sampah tidak Berguna"

Nobunaga Membunuh 4 Prajuritnya sendiri ketika sedang berjalan ke pertempuran

Nobunaga : "Matilah Kalian semua! Doukokusuru Tamashii!" Nobunaga menghisap Jiwa ke 4 org tadi dan menghisapnya ke Shotgunnya. Lalu melepasnya dengan kekuatan Tembakan Dahsyat. Tembakan itu mengarah ke Tebing Sisi penembak Oda.

Sfx : Duuuaaarrrrrr!

"Nobunaga-Sama! Kenapa Kau...!"

tebingnya Runtuh dan meniban seluruh Pasukan yg ada di dalam pertempuran itu...

Nobunaga : "Hehahahaha Aku tak akan membiarkan 1 Orang Pun Hidup. Yakusai No Toge!" Nobunaga menancapkan Pedangnya ke tanah dan muncul Pedang dari dalam Tanah dan menusuk semua Musuh2nya

Sfx :: Sreeettt! Sreeeettt! Sreeetttt!

Yukimura : "Orang Macam apa dia itu! Sialan! Aku Akan Melawannya!"

Sasuke : "Hoy! Hoy Danna! Apa kau tidak melihatnya! Dia menyelesaikan Pertempuran ini sendirian!"

Lalu Nobunaga, Menengok ke arah Yukimura dan membidiknya dengan Shotgunnya. *Dor!

Sasuke : "Danna!"

Sasuke Menghalangi tembakan Nobunaga itu. Akhirnya dia terluka.

Yukimura : "Sasuke! Sialan Kau Raja Iblis!"*menyiapkan Tombaknya*

Prajuri takeda : "Yukimura-sama! Skrng kita harus Mengutamakan keselamatan Sasuke-Sama! Kita harus Mundur!"

Yukimura perlahan Menurunkan tombaknya. Dan ketika mencoba mundur...

Seolah-olah roh org mati di pertempuran tersebut keluar. Dan terhisap ke shotgun Nobunaga...

Nobunaga : "jgn berpikir Kau bisa lari dari ku. Cho... Doukokusuru Tamashii!"

Yukimura : "Ah! Jangan-jangan? Jurus yg tadi... Minna! Ayo lari dari sini secepat mungkin. Kekuatan sebesar itu memerlukan Persiapan yg lama! Ayo mundur!"  
Setelah lumayan jauh...

Nobunaga : "Tembak!"

To Be Continue...

Please Review...  
Gk terima Flame


	4. Chapter 4 : perang sengoku!

Chapter 4 "Perang Sengoku"

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku Basaranya punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Nobunaga Menembakan Shotgunnya dengan kekuatan Dahsyat!

Ledakannya Merentet ke Pasukan Takeda. 1 demi 1 pasukan Takeda Mati.

Yukimura memutarkan Kedua Tombaknya ke arah ledakan dengan Sangat cepat

Yukimura : "Hyaaa!"

Di Tempat Shingen dan Mitsuhide...

Shingen : "Apa itu?"

Mitsuhide : "kurasa bersenang-senangnya sudah dulu macan Kai. Pasukan! Kita Mundur!"

Pasukan Oda Mundur...

Shingen : "Hoy tunggu! Sial. Tp ledakan itu lebih utama. Pasukan! Ikuti Aku!"

Pasukan Shingen Pergi ke arah ledakan

Pertempuran Okehazama Telah Selesai...  
Dengan Kekalahan Imagawa, Tsuruga dalam keadaan Kosong. Sementara itu, mikkawa yg dulunya Milik Imagawa kini diambil oleh Tokugawa...

Sementara itu ditempat lain...(Lagu Awalan SBJE On)

laut seto..  
Terlihat Pasukan Chosokabe bersiap menyerang Aki...

Motonari : "Chosokabe, Bersiaplah menemui kematianmu"

Di atas kapal Fugaku...  
Motochika : "Anak buahku! Serang!"

Pasukan Chosokabe : "Yeah!"

sfx : dor!Dor!Duarrr!

Gunung Osore...  
Yoshiaki : "Kami dari Pasukan Mogami akan mengambil Wilayah Kalian! Pasukan... Serang!"

Di atas Puncak gunung...  
Harumasa : "Hehehe! Ketika kalian memasuki gunung ini itu berarti, Kematian kalian sudah dekat! Pasukan ku serang!"

Kannagawa...  
Yoshikage : "Formasi Tempur!- A-Apa ini!?"*Kabut menebal*

Di sisi lain Kannagawa...  
Hirotsuna : "Hancurlah Dalam Kabut ini Satake... Persiapkan Harimaunya!"

Kyushu...  
Terjadi pertempuran Di perbatasan Utara dan selatan Kyushu...

Yoshihiro : "Rasakan ini! Teknik jigen Shimazu!"

Muneshige : "Demi Sorin-Sama!"  
Yoshihiro mengadu pedang dengan muneshige...

Sorin : "Kita harus memenangkan pertempuran ini! Dibawah Naungan Xavi-sama!"

sementara itu di wilayah Date, Date berhasil menghancurkan Soma, Chiba, Anto dan Tsugaru...

Masamune : "Ha! Tak kusangka ini begitu cepat! Baiklah berikutnya kita akan mengalahkan Ashina"

Katakura : "Masamune-Sama,Aku sudah mengirimkan Surat aliansi kepada Mogami sesuai perintahmu"

Masamune : "Good. Terkadang kita harus bekerja sama untuk sesuatu yg besar. Ayo menuju Ashina! Let's Go!"

(Lagu off)

Di Kai...  
Terlihat yukimura terbangun dari tempat tidur...  
Shingen : "kau sudah bangun Yukimura..."

Yukimura : "Apa yg terjadi?"

Shingen : "Di okehazama, kau memutar Tombak terlalu kencang, Tangan kananmu patah perlu waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Lalu juga pasukan Takeda yg kau pimpin... Hampir semuanya Mati..."

Yukimura : *Kaget*"Apa!? Bagaimana sasuke?"

Shingen : "Dia masih hidup. Sedang Disembuhkan di tempat ninjanya"

*Siingg*

Yukimura : "O-Oyakata-sama, Tolong Hu-Huk-"

Shingen : "Tanpa kau berkata itu aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Aku kecewa padamu Yukimura. Aku mendengarnya dari Sasuke. Kau menantang Raja Iblis disaat hal itu adalah hal bodoh. Lebih baik Kau sembuhkan dulu tanganmu itu"

Yukimura : *termenung kecewa* "..."

Mount Osore...  
Terlihat Pasukan Nanbu telah Tewas semua...  
Yoshiaki : "haha! Sekarang apa yg akan kau lakukan Orang tua?"

Harumasa : "Hehehe"  
Keluar Asap Merah dari Guci yg tersebar di Mount Osore...  
Pasukan Nanbu yg mati bangkit lagi...

Yoshiaki : "A-apa!? Pasukanku! Maju!"

Sementara itu di pasukan Date yg sedang menuju ashina...

Katakura : "Masamune-Sama,Aku Punya Perasaan buruk"

Masamune : "memangnya ada apa?"

Katakura : "ntahlah tp izinkan Aku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Masamune : "hanya Khayalan ya. Lupakan Saja"

Tiba-tiba Masamune melihat Seekor Gagak yg sedang Memakan Bangkai Rubah...

Masamune tiba2 berhenti...  
Masamune : "Kojuro... Baiklah kau boleh pergi"

Di laut seto...  
Beberapa kapal berhasil menyambangi benteng Fugaku. Terjadi Pertempuran di benteng itu.

Di atas Meriam fugaku...  
Motochika : "Mori! Lama tak berjumpa! Semoga kau bisa memberi Iblis ini hiburan"  
Motonari : "Bermain-main? Bodoh. Lebih baik aku memotongmu disini. Ketika Kau Mati, di zaman sengoku ini Aki lah yg akan memenangkannya. Kau hanya Batu Loncatan"

Motochika : *Mengarahkan Jangkarnya* "Ocehanmu membosankan. Mori!"

Motonari : *mengelilingi Tubuhnya dengan ring blade* "Kemarilah kalau berani"

To be continue...

Please Reviewnya


	5. Chapter 5 : masa yang akan datang

Chapter 5 "Masa Yang akan datang"

Fanfic ini milik ane tp sengoku Basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Pertempuran laut Seto menemui puncaknya...  
Motochika : "Mori... Bersiaplah menemui penciptamu!"*Menebaskan Jangkarnya ke motonari*

Motonari : *menebaskan RingBladenya Ke Motochika*  
Sfx Striingg!

Motonari : "Hanya ini?"*Melepas Ringblad menjadi 2 bilah Pisau lalu lompat memutar*

Motochika : "!?"*Lompat ke belakang*."!"*menengok kebelakang*. "(Sial, Aku berada diujung meriam fugaku. Aku harus hati-hati melangkah Kalau tidak aku akan jatuh kelaut)"

Motonari : *Berlari ke Motochika* "Ada apa Chosokabe?"*menyerang Motochika*

Motochika : *Menahan serangan Motonari* "!(Sial Dia Mendorong ku kebelakang! Apa yg harus kulakukan?)"

Motonari : "Akan kubuat Nisan mu di kedalaman laut seto ini"

Motochika : "(oh iya!)" *melompat kesamping*

Motonari : "Jadi Tidak mau menyerah mau bunuh diri ya?"

Motochika : *melempar rantainya ke Belakang meriam*

Motonari : "Apa!?"  
Motochika melempar Rantai jangkarnya kebelakang Meriam fugaku. Lalu Menariknya Sehingga Motochika selamat diatas meriam itu

Motochika : "Nah Mori! Bersiaplah Mati!"*Motochika Mengendalikan jangkarnya menggunakan boster dan menyerang Mori*

Motonari : *menahannya menggunakan Ringbladenya*"(Sial!)"

Pertahanan motonari Hancur. Lalu motonari terpental Ke laut Seto

Motochika : "Selamat tinggal mori"

Motonari : *tersenyum*

Scene berpindah ke Gunung Osore...  
Yoshiaki : "Apa!? Mereka tak ada mati2nya!"

Diatas puncak gunung...  
Harumasa : "Percuma saja. Dengan kekuatan Iblis Nanbu, Pasukan kami Tidak akan mati."*lompat dari puncak menuju medan pertempuran*. "Nah, Mogami, Aku akan Memenggal kepalamu disini"

10 Orang datang melindungi Yoshiaki dari Harumasa.

Dengan cepatnya, Harumasa membunuh ke 10 Prajurit itu dan Berhasil Mengarahkan Pisaunya tepat dileher Yoshiaki...

Yoshiaki : "Toloooongg!"

Harumasa : "Huh! Bersiaplah menerima hadiahmu setelah Mengganggu Tamanku"

Ketika Harumasa mencoba menebaskan Pisaunya ke Mogami...

Sfx Traaanggg!

Harumasa : "Apa!?"

Sebuah Pedang berhasil menghadang tebasan Harumasa...  
Terlihat Ada tulisan dipedang itu "Untuk Brahma dan Naga mata satu"...

Kojuro : "Jika Kau Ingin bertarung. Lawan lah aku"

Ternyata Kojuro dan sedikit pasukan date menyelamatkan pasukan Mogami...

Di Kannagawa...  
Yoshikage : "serang! Tidak peduli setebal apapun kabut ini, serang!"

"Waaaa!"

Yoshikage : "Ada Apa!?"

"Harimaaaauuuu!"

Di Pasukan Date...  
Ketika masuk Daerah Klan Ashina...  
Tepatnya Di Hitotoribashi...

Masamune : "huh?"

"itu Pasukan Uesugi" kata pasukan date

Terlihat Uesugi menghadang Jalur date menuju Klan Ashina...

Masamune : "Hey Dewa perang. Mengapa kau menghalangi jalan kami"

Kenshin : "Kudengar Kau sedang ingin menyerang"

Masamune : "Ya memang tp Klan Ashina jadi minggirlah"

Kenshin : "Begitu ya. Mungkin kami lah Ashina yg kau maksud"

masamune : "Apa?"

Kenshin : "Kami telah Mengalahkan klan Ashina. Wilayah ini sekarang milik kami, Uesugi. Kusarankan Agar kau pergi. Aku tak mau mengotori tanah baruku ini dengan Darah"

Masamune : "kau pikir aku akan Menyerah Setelah jauh2 dari iwadeyama?"

Yoshinao : "Ketua, Dengan pasukan yg sudah dibagi Katakura-sama, Pasukan kita jauh dibawah mereka"

Masamune : "No Problem! Attack Guys! Let's Party!"

Sementara itu...  
Di Oda...

Ketika Nobunaga Bersiap Menyerang Asakura, Ada 3 orang yg mencoba menghadang pasukan Oda...

Keiji : "perkenalkan Aku adalah Maeda Keiji!"

Takenaka : "Aku adalah Takenaka Hanbei"

Hideyoshi : "Aku Adalah Hideyoshi!"

Nobunaga : "Apa Mau Kalian?"

Keiji : "Kudengar kau telah memenangkan Pertempuran okehazama sendirian! Kami disini ingin mengetes Kekuatan kami dengan melawanmu!"

*siiing

Nobunaga : "Aku tak peduli. Menyingkirlah"

Keiji : "Tapi-!"

Nobunaga : "Kalau kalian bersih keras..."*menyiapkan shotgunnya*

Mitsuhide : "Ah aku pernah mendengar kalian. Kudengar kalian mengacau di Kuil Hongaji bahkan Mengacau Di Istana Ashikaga. Nobunaga-kou, kurasa kita bisa menggunakan Mereka"

Nobunaga : "terserah kau saja"  
Nobunaga dan pasukannya melanjutkan perjalanan...

Mitsuhide mendatangi ke 3 org itu...

Mitsuhide : "hey Maeda, Hanbei, Toyotomi... Maukah kalian... Menjadi bagian klan Oda?"

To Be Continue

Please Reviewnya :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Motonari VS Motochika

Chapter 6 "Pertempuran laut Seto Memanas! Pertarungan Kojuro vs Dewa kematian dimulai"

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Terlihat Akechi Mitsuhide sedang menawarkan Pekerjaan ke Takenaka Hanbei, Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan Maeda Keiji...

Keiji : "Waahh! Apa Kau Serius!?"

Hideyoshi : "Baiklah Aku Terima!"

Takenaka : "Bisa kah kalian Sopan sedikit?"*Dengan Wajah Sedikit sweatdrop*

Mitsuhide : "Hihihi baiklah Kalian telah saha. Pergilah ke Owari, Temui salah satu jenderal kami"

keiji : "TerimaKasih!"  
sementara itu di Laut Seto...

Motonari : "Lumayan lah Chosokabe... Tp dihadapan kepintaranku, Kau Hanyalah Sebuah Pelawak semata bagiku"

terlihat Motonari selamat diatas salah satu kapalnya...

Motochika : "Tck! Hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Di serangan ini, Kupastikan Kau tak bisa mengoceh lagi!"*Ke Pose Selancar*

Motochika Menyerang Motonari Dengan serangan jangkarnya...

Motochika : "Morrriiiii!"

Motonari melompat dari satu ke kapal ke kapal lainnya. Sementara itu Motochika terus menyerangnya dengan serangan yg sama...

Sfx: Duar! duar! duar! duar!

Satu persatu kapal mori Hancur...

Motonari : *tersenyum*"(Kurasa sudah saatnya)"

Mori berbalik ada menahan Jangkar Chosokabe menggunakan RingBladenya hingga Chosokabe ke atas Udara.

Motonari : "(sudah kuduga)"

Motochika : "Moo-! Apa!?"

Motochika Tanpa sengaja menghalangi Jalur tembak Meriam Fugaku...

Pasukan Chosokabe : "Hoy! Tahan tembakan! Itu Aniki!"

namun Semuanya terlambat...

Sfx : Duaar

Meriam Fugaku menembak...  
Motochika : *melotot ke arah Meriam* "!?"

Pasukan Chosokabe : "Aniki!"

sfx : duaarr!

Terlihat Motochika Terkena Meriam Fugaku...

Motonari : *melihat ke atas Ledakan sambil tersenyum*

Sementara itu di Mount Osore...

Harumasa : "Jadi kau dari pasukan Date ya? Kudengar Date berkembang pesat padahal umur klan itu Masih belum setahun. Mengesankan bisa bertarung melawan salah satu jenderalnya"

Kojuro : "Mogami-San... Kuharap anda segera menjauh dari pertarungan ini"

Yoshiaki : "Ba-baiklah!"  
Mogami Yoshiaki menjauh dari pertarungan Kojuro vs Harumasa...

Kojuro : "Dengan Pedang ini... Aku akan menjaga Harga Martabat Klan Date dengan menyelamatkan klan Mogami"  
Harumasa : "xixixi Jgn Sok Pahlawan Bocah. Majulah kalau berani"  
Kojuro : *Berlari ke arah harumasa* "Hyaa!"

Sfx : Straaangg!

Kojuro : *Kaget* "Apa ini!?"

Betapa kagetnya Tebasan Kojuro diTahan oleh Prajurit Besi Yg muncul tiba2. Lalu muncul 3 Prajurit besi yg lainnya dari puncak mount Osore...

Harumasa : "Xixixi Mereka bukanlah manusia melainkan hanya boneka semata. Aku yg menggerakannya dengan memasukan arwah yg sudah kukendalikan xixixi"

Di Hitotoribashi...  
Terlihat pertempuran telah terjadi...  
Masamune : "graaaaa! Phantom Dive!"

Terlihat Pasukan Date Menang Dalam Pertempuran itu. Namun itu hanya Pasukan Uesugi gelombang ke 1

Kenshin : "Barisan kedua! Serang!"

Masamune : "Sial! Memang dalam jumlah prajurit Mereka menang banyak"

di Kannagawa...  
Terjadi pertempuran disana...

Pasukan Satake : "Tuan! Lebih baik kita Mundur dulu!"

Yoshikage : "Apa!? Gentleman tidak pernah Mundur. Aku harus bertempur walau harus Mati!"

Pasukan yg lain datang...  
"Tuan! Pasukan Hojo sedang menuju ke kastil kita! Kita Harus Mundur!"

Yoshikage : "Apa!? Grrrr sial! Ini mungkin akan mencoreng nama Klan Satake sebagai klan terGentle! Baiklah! Dengan terpakasa... Mundur!"

Di Echizen...  
Pasukan oda terhadang oleh Pasukan lain  
Nagamasa : "Dengan Nama Keadilan! Aku akan melindungi Echizen! Dari serangan Tentara Jahat!"

Terlihat Pasukan Azai dan Asakura bersatu dalam satu pasukan...

Nobunaga : "Heh! Jumlah pasukan mereka sangat banyak dibandingkan kita. Kurasa Aku akan membuat banyak Gelas Sake"

Mitsuhide : "Tunggu Nobunaga-kou. Mungkin Engkau lebih kuat dibandingkan mereka. Tp pikirkan lah pasukanmu. Untuk menguasai dibutuhkan banyak Pasukan. Kita harus menghemat mereka"

Nobunaga : "mksudmu Kau menyarankan agar mundur setelah jauh2 dari owari?"

Mitsuhide : "Hihihi tidak tp aku punya rencana"

to be continue

please Reviewnya ::D


	7. Chapter 7 : Dua Iblis

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Pasukan Oda Bersiap menghadapi Azai-Asakura...  
Mitsuhide keluar dari barisan Oda...

Nagamasa : "?"

Lalu Nagamasa juga keluar dari barisannya

Mitsuhide : "Aku adalah Akechi Mitsuhide dari Klan Oda"

Nagamasa : "Aku adalah Azai Nagamasa dari klan Azai. Ada apa Mitsuhide-Dono?"

Mitsuhide : "Baiklah aku disini hanya untuk mengingatkan. Kami akan mundur dari Echizen asal kau mau menjadi Aliansi kami"

Nagamasa : "Ap-Apa!? Tidak! Kami menolak! Aku tidak mau bersekutu dengan penyerang Asakura! Atas nama keadilan, Tidak!"

Mitsuhide : "Meski untuk kedamaian Asakura?"

Nagamasa : "!?"

Mitsuhide : "Wilayah Kalian berdua Sangatlah strategis untuk diserang. Ada kemungkinan, Amago dari Gassantoda bisa saja menyerangmu. Ketika kau tak bisa mengirim bala bantuan, Maka kami akan menyerang Asakura. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi Prioritas kami karena telah menolak kami"

Lalu Asakura Yoshikage, pemimpin klan Asakura, berkata...

Yoshikage : "Nagamasa-dono, Tolong pikirkan Kami tidak ingin wilayah kami dijajah"

Nagamasa : "jgn percaya gertakan Musuh!"

Mitsuhide : "Hihihi, Asakura Yoshikage, Mau kah kau Bergabung dengan kami? Sebagai gantinya Wilayahmu akan aman. Tp kau harus mengalahkan Azai dulu untuk Kami, Oda"

Para Pasukan Asakura seolah2 bersiap menyerang Azai...

Nagamasa : "!?(Sial! Aku tidak bisa menyerang Asakura! Atas Nama leluhurku tidak! Asakura adalah klan yg berjasa untuk klan Azai dimasa lampau. Aku tak ingin kami saling beradu pedang!)"

Mitsuhide : "Bagaimana Nagamasa?"

Nagamasa : "Baiklah... Aku mengerti. Kuterima Tawaranmu"*jawab pasrah*

Mitsuhide : "Hihihi baiklah. Aku juga akan mengikuti tradisi. Karena kami yg meminta, kami akan menyerahkan Oichi-sama kepadamu"

Lalu Pasukan Oda Mundur...  
Nobunaga : "Mitsuhide.. Apa2an tadi?"

Mitsuhide : "tenang saja Nobunaga-kou. Semuanya sesuai rencana"

di Rumah Maeda...  
Toshie : "Eeehh!? Apa kau serius!?"

Keiji : "Hehe Aku, Hanbei dan hideyoshi resmi menjadi Pasukan Klan Oda. Aku juga merekomendasikanmu menjadi bagian dari klan Oda"

di Laut Seto...  
Di kedalaman laut Seto, Motochika Tenggelam...  
Motochika : "Grrrraaaa!"*berenang ke permukaan*  
Motonari : "Semuanya sesuai rencanaku. Pasukanku! Penyerangan Secara Total-! Apa!?"  
Motochika keluar tepat dibelakang mori sambil menebaskan jangkarnya. Dengan Reflek, Motonari Menahan Tebasannya itu menggunakan ringblade namun serangan motochika Terlalu kuat. Motonari terpental cukup jauh hingga akhinya berhenti di salah satu kapal Mori...

Motonari : "Si-sialan!"

Motochika : "Mori... Kau Mulai hebat ya. Heh! Aku tak percaya Iblis Onigashima Dibuat babak belur Oleh Orang sepertimu"

Motochika Selancar mode on...

Motochika langsung mengarahkan Jangkarnya ke Motonari...  
Motochika : "Morriiii!"

Motonari : "Gawat"*mempersiapkan RingBlade  
Lalu kedua orang itu mengadu senjata...

Motochika : "Morriii!"

Motonari : "Musnahlah!"

Akhirnya Kedua pertarungan berakhir Seimbang...

Tubuh motochika dan Motonari Terpental ke laut seto...

Motochika : "(aku tak menyangka Akan berakhir Seperti ini)"

Motonari : "(Aku... Dikalahkan?)"  
Pasukan Mori : "Mori-Sama!"

Pasukan Chosokabe : "Aniki!"

To Be Continue

Reviewnya ya :D


	8. Chapter 8 : prajurit kematian Nanbu!

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Sebelumnya di Sengoku Era, Akibat mengadu kekuatan, Motonari dan Motochika Terpental hingga ke dalam lautan. Apakah mereka selamat?

Di Aki...

Motonari terbangun dari tempat tidurnya...

Jenderal Mori : "Mori-Sama!"

Motonari : "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jenderal Mori : "Begini..."

*Flashback on*  
ketika Motonari dan Motochika Tenggelam ke laut seto, kedua kubu memutuskan untuk menghentikan peperangan dan bekerja sama mencari Motonari dan Motochika...

Setelah mendengar itu Motonari lekas mengambil RingBladenya yg tersandar di pinggir ruangan...

Jenderal Mori : "Mori-Sama?"

Sfx Sreeettt!

Motonari menebas Jenderalnya itu...

Jenderal mori lainnya

"Mori-Sama!"  
"apa yang anda pikirkan!?"

Motonari : "Menghentikan peperangan begitu saja dan... Bekerja sama dengan musuh adalah hal bodoh. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi atau akan kupastikan kepala kalian akan terlepas dari tubuh kalian"

di Shikkoku...

Motochika terbangun dari pingsannya...

Pasukan Chosokabe : "Aniki!"

Di Owari terlihat pasukannya bersiap bertempur...

Mitsuhide : "Kita akan menyerang Kitabake di Isei. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat"

lalu Mitsuhide mendekat ke Hideyoshi...

Mitsuhide : "Hideyoshi-Dono... Kau kutunjuk menjadi pemimpin pertempuran ini bersamaku"

semuanya terheran-heran...

Hideyoshi : "Aku?"

Keiji : "Wah itu hebat Hideyoshi!"

Mitsuhide : "(semuanya sesuai rencana)"

di Gunung Osore...

Terlihat Kojuro berhasil mengalahkan semua prajurit besi Harumasa...

Harumasa : "xixixi percuma saja"

ke 4 Prajurit besi itu kembali hidup lagi...

Kojuro : "Sial! Ini tak ada habisnya!"

Harumasa : "xixixi Meski begitu aku kagum kau bisa membuat prajurit besi ku tergeletak. Tapi tak pedulu kau mengalahkan prajurit besi ku tak akan ada akhirnya xixixi"

di Sungai Hitotoribashi...

Terlihat pasukan Date kembali memenangkan pertempuran...

Masamune : "..."*melihat ke arah pasukan uesugi*

Kenshin : "mengesankan Naga Mata satu. Barisan ketiga! Serang!"

Masamune : "Shit! Sepertinya Party kita ini Berlebihan. But No Problem! Let's Party!"

kembali ke Mount Osore...

Kojuro : "Sial tak ada habisnya..."

lalu Kojuro melihat Prajurit Date sedang bertarung melawan Prajurit nanbu. Prajurit Nanbu itu Hebat dalam ahli pedangnya. Prajurit Date hanya Bisa terus menahan serangannya. Namun, ketika Prajurit Nanbu itu terbuka celahnya, prajurit date itu langsung menyerang langsung secara cepat yg membuatnya memenangkan pertarungan...

Kojuro : "Begitu ya. Mago! Bunishici! Bunshiro! Yoshiaki-san juga!"

lalu ke 5 orang itu Mengatur strategi...

Harumasa : "mengatur Strategi ya? Heh percuma saja"

Mago : "dimengerti!"

Kojuro : "bagus. Sebelum itu maaf telah melibatkanmu Yoshiaki-san"

Yoshiaki : "ah tidak apa-apa"

Kojuro : "Ayo!"

Ke 5 orang itu menyerang ke Harumasa...

Harumasa : "hmm percuma saja... Prajurit besiku!"

terlihat prajurit besi juga sedang menyerang...

Sfx : Traaangg!

Ke 4 orng itu(minus Kojuro) berhasil menahan 4 prajurit besi...

Sementara itu Kojuro melompat ke udara...

Harumasa : "apa!? Begitu ya aku paham. Dia menggunakan 4 temannya sebagai pengalih perhatian prajurit besi den menahannya lalu ketika ada celah langsung menyerangku"

Kojuro : "Kaguya! Hyaaa!"

Kojuro menebaskan tebasan super cepatnya ke Harumasa...

Sfx traangg!

Harumasa menahan tebasan Kojuro dengan pisaunya...

Kojuro : "Lumayan lah Harumasa"

sfx traaang!*kojuro dan Harumasa melepas Adu senjata mereka*

Harumasa : "aku kagum kau bisa melewati prajurit besi itu"

Kojuro : "ketika aku melihat pertarungan prajurit tadi, aku belajar sesuatu. 'serang Orangnya jangan senjatanya'"

Harumasa : "Heh jgn sombong dulu"

Kojuro : "Harumasa, aku ingin bertanya satu hal, kenapa kau selalu memainkan arwah orang lain?"

Harumasa : "memainkan?"

Kojuro : "apa kau tidak merasa sedih pasukanmu mati dan hidup lagi hanya untukmu?"

harumasa : "kalau prajuritku mati, aku hanya tinggal menghidpkannya lagi. Memangnya kenapa!? Mereka hidup untukku!"

Kojuro : "apa kau tak merasakan kesedihan yg mereka alami?"

Harumasa : "tau apa kau!? Sudahlah fokus pada pertarungan saja!"

Kojuro : "lemah! Dasar orang tua licik!"

Harumsa : "apa... Katamu!?"*berlari ke kojuro*"Matilah dalam penyesalan!"

Kojuro Duduk bersemedi...

Apa yang dilakukan Kojuro?

ToBeContinue

Reviewnya yak


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Sebelumnya, Kojuro mendapat tekanan akibat melawan Harumasa dan Prajurit Kematiannya. Namun, berkat kerja sama yang baik, akhirnya Kojuro berhasil menemukan jalan untuk mengalahkan Harumasa...

Terlihat Kojuro Duduk sementara Harumasa sedangkan berlari ke arahnya...

Harumasa : "jgn coba2 meremehkanku!"

Kojuro : "Oboro..."

sfx : ssrrrrttttt!

Terlihat Kojuro dibelakang Harumasa...

Kojuro : *menebas* "Zangetsu!"

Kojuro menebas Harumasa...

Harumasa : "!(Sejak kapan kau...!?"

lalu prajurit kematian Harumasa tiba2 mati...

Kojuro : "Harumasa... Mungkin percuma saja aku berbicara padamu. Tp pikirkanlah perasaan prajuritmu. Kelak suatu saat kau akan merasakan apa itu arti menyesal"*memasukan pedangnya"

Harumasa : *Bernafas Berat"

Mago : "Katakura-Sama!"  
Bunshiro : "Hebat Katakura-sama!"  
Bunshichi : "hebat! Hebat!"

Yoshiaki : "Dan nampaknya aliansi kita berhasil mengalahkan Pasukan Nanbu"*sambil menunjuk ke arah pasukan nanbu yg menyerah*

tiba2...

Yoshinao : "Katakura-Samaaa!"

Di Hitotoribashi...

Lagi2 Date memenangkan pertempuran...

Masamune : "Sialan aku kelelahan"*Bernafas berat*

Kenshin : "lumayanlah Naga mata satu. Sekarang... Pasukan Utama! Serang!"

Pasukan Date yg lain tercengan melihat banyaknya pasukan Uesugi...

Prajurit Date : "Banyaknya Mereka... Kita akan habis"

Masamune : "Shit! Win or Die! Attack Guys!"

Prajurit Date1 : "Masamune-sama! Yoshinao-sama menghilang!"

Masamune : "Heh*tersenyum* No Problem!"

Prajurit Date : "?"

Di Mount Osore...

Yoshinao menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Hittotoribashi...

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama... Semuanya! Ayo cepat bergegas! Kita ke Hittotoribashi!"

Yoshiaki : "tunggu aku ikut!"

Kojuro : "Mogami-san?"

Yoshiaki : "Tanpa bantuan Date, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Aku akan menyelamatkan klan yg menyelamatkanku. Semuanya! Kita bantu klan Date!

Kojuro : "Mogami-san..."*tersenyum*

Di Isei...

Hideyoshi : "kita berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Utama Mereka! Serang kastilnya!"

Terlihat Mitshide di sebuah tebing melihat Hideyoshi memimpin pasukan...

Mitsuhide : "Hideyoshi-san. Kau adalah buah yang belum matang di pohonnya. Kau akan berperan penting dalam rencanaku. Hihihi"

di Kai...

Terlihat Ieyasu sedang membicarakan aliansi dengan Shingen di kediaman Takeda...

Ieyasu : "jadi bagaimana Shingen-kou? Kami memang Masih klan yg lemah. Oleh karena itu kami membutuhkanmu sebagai Penolong Kami. Sebagai gantinya, kami akan mengabdi padamu, pada klan Takeda"

Shingen : "hmm...*berdiri* Ieyasu... Jika kau berpikir aku akan menolak aliansi karena Kau telah memberontak dari Imagawa yang tidak lain adalah sekutu kami, jawabanku adalah... Salah. Aku sudah tw bagaimana sikap badut tua itu"

Ieyasu : "Shingen-Kou!"

Shingen : "Baiklah aku menerima aliansi kita. Tp aku tak mau Klan tokugawa terus mengabdi kepada Takeda. Kau ingin membuat klan yang mandiri kan?"

Ieyasu : "Tentu saja. Terimakasih Shingen-kou. Aku mohon pamit"

Di Hittotoribashi...

Klan date terlihat terpuruk...

Masamune : "Shit! Kita bagaikan Tikus yang terpojok"*tersenyum*"tapi..."

tiba2

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama!"

terlihat Kojuro membawa pasukan Date dan juga Mogami...

Masamune : "Kojuro... dan Yoshiaki!?"

Pasukan bala bantuan menerobos Alur pertempuran...

Yoshiaki : "syukurlah kau masih hidup Masamune-San!"

Masamune : "tp kudengar kau menyerang Nanbu? Kalau begitu jika kau membawa seluruh pasukanmu, Wilayah Nanbu akan..."

Yoshiaki : "ya ya memang benar. Pasti mereka akan bangkit lagi. Tp Ingatlah Keselamatan Date adalah prioritasku"

Masamune : "Baiklah mungkin setelah pertempuran ini aku akan menyerang Nanbu dan memberikan Wilayahnya kpdmu. Ingatlah satu hal, Berhutang bukanlah gaya Date"*menyiapkan six Clawnya*

Yoshiaki : "Ah! Ah! Tidak apa-apa! Aku tak peduli dengan tanah itu!"

Masamune : "terserah saja hah! War Dance!"*Mengeluarkan Six Claws*"Let's Party!"

To Be Continue

Please Reviewnya yak :D


	10. Chapter 10 : Pertempuran Hitotoribashi!

Fanfic ini punya ane tp Sengoku basara Punya Capcom

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Terlihat Pasukan Date-Mogami sedang bertempur melawan pasukan Uesugi...

Masamune : "Hyaaaaa!"*menyerang pasukan Uesugi*

di luar pertempuran...

Kenshin : "Sangat menarik naga mata satu"*memasuki pertempuran*

Di Isei...

Terlihat Kitabake berhasil dikuasai...

Hideyoshi : "Kastil ini milik kita! Oda!"

Pasukan : "Weeeee!"

Keiji dan Hanbei datang

Keiji : "Keren Hideyoshi!"

Hanbei : "Haha iya"

lalu Mitsuhide datang...

Mitsuhide : "wah wah wah. Hideyoshi, aku ingin bicara kepadamu"

di Kai...

Terlihat Takeda Shingen dan pasukannya bersiap bertempur...

Shingen : "Semuanya! Kita akan pergi ke Echigo untuk menyerang Uesugi! Ikuti Aku!"

Pasukan Takeda menuju Echigo...

Di Hitotoribashi...

Kenshin mendatangi Masamune di pertempuran...

Kenshin : "wah wah Naga Mata satu. Kau memang sangat menarik ya"

Masamune : "yo Dewa Perang. Akhirnya kau muncul juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

Kenshin : "Kau menantangku? Nampaknya kau sudah kelelahan"

Masamune : "hah Selama aku bisa mengayunkan Cakarku ini, Naga ini Tidak akan lelah You See?"*mengarahkan Cakar kanannya ke Kenshin*"Uesugi Kenshin! Aku akan mengalahkanmu disini!"

Kenshin : *turun dari kudanya* "baiklah Naga Mata Satu. Berikan aku yang terbaik"

Sfx : Strraaaangg!

Kedua Jenderal itu beradu senjata

Masamune : "hah lumayanlah Dewa perang"

Sfx : traang*Keduanya menjauh*

Masamune : "Terima ini Uesugi Kenshin! Magnum Step!". Masamune memutarkan Cakar Kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke Kenshin

Kenshin : "Teknik ini, teknik tingkat tinggi."

Dengan cepat, Kenshin menyerang ke Masamune. Dengan tepatnya, Ia menghentikan Perputaran Cakar dan juga laju Masamune.

Masamune : "apa!?"

Kenshin : "Aku salut dengan teknik pedangmu itu"

Lalu Kojuro datang ke pertarungan itu...

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama!"

Masamune : "menjauhlahh kojuro. Ini pertarunganku"

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama..."

Kojuro pergi menjauh dari pertarungan...

Masamune : "Kau tau Uesugi Kenshin? Ketika Pergerakanku terhenti, Dibandingkan meminta bantuan..."

Kenshin : "..?"

Masamune : "Aku lebih suka melawannya!"*Melepas Cengkraman cakarnya dari pedang Kenshin lalu memutar badannya hingga ke belakang Kenshin*

Kenshin : "Cepatnya!"

Masamune : "Jet-X!". Masamune menyerang Kenshin dengan ke enam cakarnya(3 pedang di masing2 tangan). Serangan dari atas ke bawah dengan pola X atau menyilang

Dengan cepat Kenshin menahan Jet-X Dengan pedangnya

sfx : Traaaaangggg!

Kenshin : "kecepatanmu lumayan juga Date Masamune"

Masamune : "seperti yang diharapkan, Dewa Perang"

Lalu Kasuga datang disamping Kenshin...

Kasuga : "Kenshin-Sama, tentara Takeda Bersiap menyerang Echigo. Keputusan anda Kenshin-Sama?"

Kenshin : *sambil menahan 6 Cakar Date*"Harimau Kai... Hmm baiklah kita mundur! Naga Mata Satu, maaf tapi nampaknya aku mempunyai reuni. Sebagai hadiah kau dapat menyaingiku, kuberikan tanah Ashina ini untukmu"

Masamune : "Kau kira aku akan-!"*deg!*

Tiba2 ada sesuatu yg membuat Masamune Kaget

Masamune menghentikan Serangannya...

Kenshin : "nampaknya kau kelelahan ya Naga Mata Satu?"

Kojuro Datang...

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama! Anda tidak harus memaksakan diri!"

Masamune : "sial"

Kenshin : "Nampaknya urusanku disini selesai. Kita ke Echigo!"

pasukan Uesugi Mundur...

Masamune : "Kojuro... Besok, kita juga pergi!"

Kojuro : "baiklah tapi aku mohon istirahatkan diri Anda"

lalu di isei...  
di sebuah ruangan...

Terlihat Hideyoshi menunggu seseorang...

Hideyoshi : "mana ya Mitsuhide-Sama?"

lalu Mitsuhide datang...

Mitsuhide : "Maaf Hideyoshi-san nampaknya anda menunggu lama ya"

Hideyoshi : "Ah tidak apa-apa!"

Mitsuhide : "baiklah kita mulai saja. Aku akan bertanya sesuatu hal padamu. Apa Arti kekuatan bagimu?"

Hideyoshi : "Kekuatan? Aku sih tidak peduli. Aku melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk kesenangan. Walau aku, keiji dan Hanbei suka mengetes kekuatan kami, tapi itu semua hanya untuk kesenangan belaka"

Mitsuhide : "begitu ya. Hihihi, baiklah..."*keluar dari ruangan*

Hideyoshi : "hmm?"

? : "kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarkan apa itu kekuatan bagimu"

Hideyoshi : "Apa!?

Hideyoshi di tempatkan ke suatu tempat duduk lalu diikat oleh 3 orang seolah-olah dia ingin di interogasi

Hideyoshi : "a-apa ini!? Mitsuhide-sama!"

diluar...

Keiji : "!?"  
Hanbei : "ada apa Keiji?"  
Keiji : "ah tidak apa-apa"*termenung*"(hideyoshi...)"

To Be Continue

Reviewnya yak


	11. Chapter 11 : Kekuatan

Disclaimer Fanficnya Milik Ane tp Sengoku Basaranya punya Capcom.

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan, Hideyoshi Diikat oleh seseorang tak dikenal...

Hideyoshi : "hoy! Hoy! Siapa kalian!?"

? : "baiklah jika kau memaksa"

Terlihat orang berbaju Putih dan Hitam dengan rambut di kuncir melingkar...

Hideyoshi : "siapa kau!?"

? : "kau tau? Untuk seseorang rendahan sepertimu, buat apa kau memiliki tujuan?"

Hideyoshi : "!?"

? : "baiklah aku hanya sekedar memberi tahu. Hidupmu tidak akan berarti tanpa tujuan yang berharga"

Hideyoshi : "berhentilah menceramahiku!"

? : "sekarang tujuan hidup seperti apa yang sedang kau jalani? Hanya untuk kesenangan?"

Hideyoshi : "!? Jgn2 kau-!"

? : "Jangan menebak-nebak. Td tanpa sengaja aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Kura sa kau adalah orang yang menarik jadi aku berpikir untuk membantunya"

Hideyoshi : "Eh?"

? : "Sadarilah. Ada Tujuan hidup yang lebih berarti dari hal itu"

Hideyoshi : "grrrrrrrraaaaa!"*mencoba melepas ikatan*

? : "tahan dia"

? Menyuruh 3 pengawalnya untuk menahan Hideyoshi...

? : "Hmm baiklah, aku langsung ke intinya saja. Kau lemah! Jika kau ingin memiliki tujuan, seharusnya hanya satu yaitu Kekuatan"

Hideyoshi : "Lemah! Lepaskan ikatan ini! Kutunjukan betapa kuatnya aku!"

? : "hmm baiklah, lepaskan ikatannya"

Hideyoshi pun bersiap menyerang ? Dengan tinjunya...

Hideyoshi : "Rasakan ini!"

sfx : buk!bak!buk!bak!buk!

Terlihat Hideyoshi terkapar penuh luka...

? : "lihat? Betapa lemahnya kau. Kekuatan adalah diatas segalanya. Renungkanlah"

Hideyoshi hanya terdiam...

? : "ayo kita pergi dari sini"

? Dan pengawalnya kabur dengan menghancurkan tembok...

lalu...

Hideyoshi : "Grrrrraaaaaaaaaa!"

Pasukan lain kaget

"apa itu!?"  
"berisik sekali!"

keiji : "Hideyoshi!"

Lalu Mitsuhide dan beberapa prajurit datang ke ruangan Hideyoshi...

Mitsuhide : "Hideyoshi-san! Ada apa!? Semuanya cari hal yang mencurigakan!"

Hideyoshi hanya terdiam...

Setelah kejadian itu, Sikap Pribadi Hideyoshi mulai sedikit berubah. Yang sebelumnya ceria menjadi dingin...

Besok malamnya...  
Di sebuah bukit...

Mitsuhide : "Nampaknya kau berhasil, Matsunaga-Dono"

Rupanya ? Adalah Matsunaga Hisahide...

Matsunaga : "Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja Akechi-San"

Mitsuhide : "hmm memang dalam hal menghasut kau lah ahlinya"

Matsunaga : "ingatlah perjanjiannya. Jika berhasil Aku akan mendapatkan 5000 Senapan milik Oda"

Mitsuhide : "Baiklah tenang saja. Akan Kukirim dalam waktu 1 atau 2 minggu"

besoknya Di Kawanakajima...

Kawanakajima berada di perbatasan Uesugi dan Takeda...

Terlihat Pasukan Uesugi dan Takeda bersiap bertempur...

Kedua Jenderal Maju untuk membicarakan sesuatu...

Kenshin : "lama tak bertempur seperti ini Harimau Kai"

Shingen : "Haha aku tak sabar. Ngomong2 bagaimana Pergerakan mereka?"

Kenshin : "Seperti yang kuduga. Memang mereka akan kesini. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu"

Shingen : "Baiklah"

Kedua jenderal kembali ke barisan...

Di barisan Takeda...

Shingen : "Yukimura!"

Yukimura : "Iya!"

Shingen : "kuharap kau masih ingat hukumanmu. Baiklah skrng adalah saatnya. Pada pertempuran ini, kita akan kedatangan tamu. Kuminta kau agar menyambut mereka"

Yukimura : "Tamu?"

Pertempuran Kawanakajuma pun dimulai!

Sementara itu...  
Ada pasukan Lain yang menuju ke pertempuran itu...

Masamune : "Ayo Kojuro! Ketika Dunia tau Takeda dan Uesugi berhasil dikalahkan Date, akan menjadi Batu Loncatan untuk menguasai negeri ini"

Kojuro : "Baik!"

di Kawanakajima...

Sasuke melapor kpd Takeda Shingen...

Sasuke : "Oyakata-sama, nampaknya mereka datang"

Shingen : "baiklah, Yukimura!"

Di sisi samping pertempuran, datang pasukan Date...

Masamune : "Let's Party!"

Tiba2

Lalu Sanada Yukimura beserta sedikit pasukannya Menghadang Date

Masamune : "...?"

Yukimura : "(apa ini pasukan yg dimaksud Oyakata-sama?) Namaku Adalah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura"

Masamune : *bersiul*"apa ini yg disebut kesopanan Harimau? Maaf tapi tujuanku adalah pertempurannya. Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi Kucing Sepertimu"*Membentangkan tangan kanannya*"Get Out!"

Yukimura : "Kucing katamu! Baiklah! Aku akan melawanmu! Akan kutunjukan bahwa aku adalah Harimau!"

Masamune : "kau menantangku?"

To Be Continue

Please Reviewnya


	12. Chapter 12 : Pertemuan Naga dan Harimau!

Disclaimer Fanficnya Milik Ane tp Sengoku Basaranya punya Capcom.

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Terlihat Masamune dan Yukimura bersiap bertarung...

Masamune : "Kojuro, kau fokus saja pada pertempuran. Dia biar aku yang urus"

Kojuro : "Baik! Pasukan! Serang!"

Pasukan Date Menyerang...

Yukimura : "Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka masuk! Pasukan! Tahan mereka!"

Akhirnya Pasukan Date tertahan oleh Pasukan yg dipimpin Yukimura...

Masamune : "Heh! Kau berani juga ya?"*mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya*

Yukimura : "aku takkan membiarkan pertempuran Kawanakajima diganggu oleh orang sepertimu! Maju lah!

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama!"

Masamune : "Kojuro, jangan mengganggu"

Kojuro : "Baik!"

Masamune : "Pemimpin Oushu, Date Masamune! Akan menghentikanmu!"

Yukimura : "Masamune!? Begitu ya jadi kau adalah Naga Mata Satu yang sedang panas diperbincangkan itu karena berhasil menguasai sebagian Oushu dalam waktu sebentar"

Yukimura&amp;Masamune : "Ayo Kita Mulai!"

Sementara itu di Isei...

Terlihat Oda bersiap menyerang lagi...

Mitsuhide : "Kita akan berlanjut Invasi! Invasi ini mengenai Menguasai Negeri Matahari terbit bagian tengah! Setelah itu kita akan menyerang Kyoto dimana Ashikaga berada yang juga mencoba menyerang Oda di Okehazama! Dalam Invasi ini, Kutunjuk Hideyoshi Sebagai pemimpinnya. Aku ada urusan di lain tempat"

Mitsuhide pergi dengan kudanya...

Keiji : "wah kau makin hebat saja Hideyoshi!"*menyikut Hideyoshi*

Hideyoshi : "Pasukan! Kita berangkat! Tujuan kita Adalah Klan Hongaji Di Kuil Hongaji!"

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh!"

Pasukan Oda berangkat menuju Hongaji...

Hideyoshi : "(kekuatan.. Aku akan mencapainya!)"

Sementara itu di Kuil Hongaji...  
Hongaji dipimpin Oleh seorang Biksu Bernama Hongaji Kennyo. Walaupun biksu, dia ini mata Duitan dan juga Tamak...

Datang pembawa pesan ke Kennyo...

Kennyo : "Begitu ya. Jadi oda menyerang kita. Tak apa! Dengan kekuatan kita dan juga tentara bayaran Saika tidak akan masalah!"

Di Kawanakajima...  
Terlihat Masamune dan Yukimura sedang bertarung...

Masamune : "Lumayan lah bocah api"

Yukimura : "jadi seperti ini ya kekuatan Naga Mata satu. Baru kali ini aku merasakan pertarungan yang membuatku bersemangat seperti ini! Hyaaa!"*Aura Yukimura keluar*"Rasakan ini Naga Mata Satu!"*Menusukan Tombak kanannya yg berbalut Api ke arah Masamune*

Masamune : "Jangan santai dulu!"*Menahan serangan Yukimura dengan pedangnya yg berbalut petir*

Sfx : Duaarrrrr!

Kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Pasukan yg sedang bertempur merasakan Kekuatan yg Besar sedang beradu.

Masamune : "Apa!? Bagaimana Kau bisa menahannya!?"*mundur kebelakang*"tak ada pilihan lain!"*mengeluarkan Cakar pedangnya*

Kojuro : "Masamune-Sama!?"

Yoshinao : "aku tak menyangka Bocah Sanada itu bisa membuat Ketua mengeluarkan semua Cakarnya! Benar2 Hebat!"

Di Kubota...

Satake dan Hojo Masih bertempur namun nampaknya kedua pasukan itu sedang menghentikan serangan...

Di Kastil Satake...

Yoshihige : "kita harus memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk memulihkan keadaan kita"*sambil melihat perkemahan Hojo yg sangan banyak*

di Mikkawa...

"Ieyasu-Sama! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda! Ia bernama Mitsuhide dari Oda"

Ieyasu : "Mitsuhide? Biarkan dia masuk"

di sebuah ruangan di kastil...

Ieyasu : "Ada apa kau datang Mitsuhide-Dono?"

Mitsuhide : "baiklah langsung ke intinya saja. Kami Oda meminta anda untuk menjadi Aliansi kami. Karena Kami Merasakan Ikatan yg dimiliki Tokugawa sangat pantas dengan kami. Bagaimana?"

Ieyasu : "begitu ya? Yosh! Aku menerimanya! Lagipula Oda lah yg melepaskan kami dari Imagawa"

Mitsuhide : "baguslah kalau begitu(ini lebih mudah dari kuperkirakan). Untuk proses selanjutnya serahkan padaku"

Di Kuil Hongaji...

Hideyoshi : "Jadi ini ya Kuil Hongaji. Penuh dengan emas. Sayang Akan kuhancurkan"

Keiji : "..?"

Di dalam Kuil...

"Kennyo-sama! Oda sudah datang!"

Kennyo : "Baiklah! Persiapkan pasukan!"

terlihat Pasukan Hongaji bersiap di Gerbang Kuil...

Hideyoshi : "hmm baiklah pasukan, Serang!"

"weee!"

To Be Continue...


	13. Chapter 13 : Kelicikan

Disclaimer Fanficnya Milik Ane tp Sengoku Basaranya punya Capcom.

Warning! Fanfic ini tidak terlalu terpaku pada Anime atwpun Sejarahnya. Jd ada beberapa "Bumbu-bumbu" dan Juga Banyaknya Karakter sama dengan Sengoku Basara 3 namun yg Stylenya berubah, Stylenya Masih Sengoku Basara 1

Terlihat Pasukan Hongaji Dan Oda bersiap Bertempur...

Hideyoshi : "Pasukan! Serang!"

Terlihat kedua Kubu menyerang...

Sfx : Sret! Sret! Sret!

Maeda Keiji mengalahkan 1 per 1 pasukan Hongaji...

Sementara itu Hideyoshi...

Terlihat Hideyoshi Tengah coba Diserang oleh beberapa Pasukan Hongaji...

Hideyoshi : *Mengepalkan tangan kanannya*"Mati lah dalam ketakutan! Tenchi Sosou!". Hideyoshi Memukul tangannya ke tanah, Lalu Muncul sebuah ledakan kecil yang memicu sebuah Gudukan Tanah kecil tepat di depan Pukulan tangannya. Pasukan Hongaji yg mencoba menyerangnya terpental jauh.

Keiji : "hideyoshi..."

di Owari...  
Kastil Kiyosu...

Terlihat Mitsuhide Menghadap Nobunaga di tahtanya...

Nobunaga : "Mitsuhide, Apa saja yg telah kau lakukan selama kau keluar?"

Mitsuhide : "Baik, Aku Telah berhasil membangkitkan Kekuatan Hideyoshi. Dia kelak akan berguna bagi kita. Lalu di Isei, kami telah menguasai Kitabake, sekarang kita tengah menyerang Kuil Hongaji. Di Mikkawa, aku Membentuk Aliansi Dengan Tokugawa. Kurasa dia akan berguna buat kita untuk sementara waktu"

Nobunaga : "Bagus!"

datang pembawa pesan...

Pembawa Pesan : "Nobunaga-Sama! Kita diundang Daimyo tertinggi, Klan Ashikaga untuk Datang ke Kastil Yamaguchi di Yamashiro. Nampaknya dia ingin mengundang Oda untuk bergabung dalam Aliansinya"

Nobunaga : "Baiklah(tersenyum). Mitsuhide, Apa Rencanamu?"

Mitsuhide : "Mungkin Sementara ini aku akan pergi ke sebuah tempat. Sementara itu anda..."

di Kawanakajima...  
Terlihat ketiga Kubu Sedang dalam genjatan Senjata...

Di kemah Masamune...

Kojuro : "Masamune-sama. Nampaknya anda tengah memikirkan sesuatu?"

Masamune : "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang Pemuda Takeda itu"

Kojuro : "memangnya ada apa?"

Masamune : "ntahlah. Tp Aku merasa Berparty dengannya sangat membuatku bersemangat. Aku tak sabar untuk Bertarung dengannya"*tersenyum*

di Perkemahan Takeda...

Terlihat Yukimura melihat kemah Date...

Yukimura : "Date... Masamune-Dono"*tersenyum*

di Hongaji...

Terlihat Pasukan Hongaji dikalahkan...  
Nampaknya Pasukan Oda Kesulitan membuka Gerbang Kuil...

"Hideyoshi-Dono! Kita kesulitan membuka gerbang ini"

Hideyoshi mendekat ke Gerbang...

Hideyoshi : "Hyaaaaa!"*berancang-ancang memukul gerbang**memukul gerbang*

sfx : Duaaarr!

Gerbang berhasil dijebol...

Keiji : "a-apa!?"  
Hanbei : "Sugoii.."

Hideyoshi : "Maju Pasukan!"

Pasukan Oda Memasuki Kuil...  
Tiba-tiba...

Magoichi : "Pasukan Saika akan mengalahkan kalian!"

Terlihat Pasukan Saika Menghadang di jauh pandangan Pasukan Oda...

Magoichi : "Tembak!"

sfx : dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

"waaaa!"

Pasukan Oda banyak yg tertembak...

Hideyoshi Tetap Berjalan menyerang...

Hideyoshi : "jangan menyerah begitu saja! Ketika kita sudah mencapai Posisi mereka, Kemenangan akan ada dipihak kita!" kata Hideyoshi sambil berusaha menaikan moral pasukan Oda.

"Yeeaaaaahhh!" teriak pasukan Oda

Malam Tiba...

Di Sebuah Bukit kecil di Isei...

Terlihat pasukan Oda dan Pasukan Matsunaga tengah bernegoisasi...

Hisahide : "Nah, sekarang bagaimana janjimu?"

Mitsuhide : "Hihihi, Baiklah Matsunaga-San. Kau akan mendapat hadiahmu"

Lalu Pasukan Oda menembakan senapannya ke Pasukan Matsunaga...

Hisahide : "Apa!?"*menebas Peluru yg mengarah padanya*. "Akechi Mitsuhide... Kau melanggar Janji!?"

Mitsuhide : "Kenapa? Aku sudah memberi Hadiahnya bukan?"*Pergi dari Bukit*

Hisahide : "Brengsek! Akechi Mitsuhideeeeee!"

Terjadi Pertempuran di atas bukit...  
Scene berpindah ke Mitsuhide...

Mitsuhide : "Matsunaga-Dono. Aku tak menyangka Orang sepertimu bisa terjebak kedalam jebakan tikus seperti ini"

Scene beralih ke atas bukit...

Hisahide : "Sial Nampaknya pasukanku kewalahan. Aku harus mundur. Trio Miyoshi!"

Pasukan Hisahide mencoba Mundur dengan dibantu Trio Miyoshi yg menghadang pasukan Oda...

Hisahide : "Kerugianku cukup besar. Baiklah tak apa, lain waktu akan kupastikan Kepalamu kujadian bahan koleksiku. Akechi Mitsuhide..."*pergi dari Bukit*

sementara itu, tak berselang beberapa lama Trio Miyoshi ikut Mundur...

Di Kastil Yamaguchi...

Terlihat Ashikaga Yoshiteru dan Oda Nobunaga Duduk di sebuah ruangan di kastil yg megah itu...

Yoshiteru : "Nobunaga-Dono. Aku mengajak kau untuk menjadi Bawahanku"

Nobunaga : *tersenyum*

To Be Continue


End file.
